La famille Grey est de retour!
by LZabethE
Summary: On a tous lu le dernier tome, la dernière page, le dernier mot de la trilogie "Fifty Shades of Grey", et on s'est tous demandé qu'est ce qui aurait bien pu se passer ensuite. Et cette suite, je l'ai imaginé pour vous!
1. Chapter 1

On a tous lu le dernier tome, la dernière page de la trilogie "Fifty Shades of Grey", et on s'est tous demandé qu'est ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. Cette suite, je l'ai imaginé pour vous!

* * *

"Bonjour mon amour!", Christian se réveille au côté de sa femme. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire que, ça le rendrait tellement heureux, de se réveiller au côté de sa femme.  
-As-tu bien dormi?

-Oui, mais ta fille n'a pas arrêté de bouger. Je crois qu'elle est impatiente de sortir!

Le visage de son mari s'assombrie. Elle connaît bien ce visage. Elle tente de le rassurer.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Regarde avec Teddy, tu t'en sors à merveille, malgré toutes tes craintes. Je n'ai jamais vu un père aussi attentionné que toi."  
Il répond: "C'est parce que tu es à mes côtés. Tu fais ressortir ce qui a de meilleur en moi!  
-Non, tu y arrives tout seul et tu t'en sors plus que bien. Combien vais je devoir te le répéter?  
-Autant de fois que tu me diras je t'aime"  
Il l'embrasse langoureusement.  
Il la regarde dans les yeux: "Tu sais, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Tu es mon souffle. Tu m'as donné une merveilleuse famille et tout ça s'est grâce à toi.  
-Dis donc, tu commences à devenir romantique et ça te rend encore plus "croquable"!  
"Croquable"!  
-Oui, ça m'est venu comme ça, et arrête de te moquer de moi!  
En disant cela, il se rapproche et vient se mettre derrière sa femme, pose son menton sur son épaule et ses bras autour de sa taille.  
-Je ne moque pas! Je n'oserais jamais... dit-il avec un air chauvin!  
-Fiche toi de moi! Mais tu vas moins rire et u vas vite déchanter, car tes parents viennent manger demain!  
Et effectivement, comme elle l'avait prédit, sa tête se décomposa.  
\- En quelle honneur?  
-Tu sais chéri, (elle lui passe le doigt sur le nez), parfois il n'y a pas besoin d'occasion particulière pour inviter sa famille!

 _Et toc!_

\- Et tu les as invité comme ça?  
 _-Tiens Madame Grey, si vous venez manger à la maison pour qu'on parle du bon vieux temps où vous gifliez encore Mme Lincoln!_  
Elle essaye de de détendre l'atmosphère, mais lui il ne rigole pas!  
\- Non, je ne les ai pas invité comme ça. C'est juste que ta maman a appelé hier pour prendre des nouvelles, je l'ai remercié et j'en ai profité pour les invité.  
Sa tête ne s'arrange pas. Et il a toujours cet air de boudeur. Mais il est tellement mignon avec cette tête qu'on pourrait presque lui pardonner d'être grognon.  
-Et j'oubliai ton frère et Kate viennent aussi.  
 _Je crois que je l'ai achevé!_

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas vu.  
\- Genre...une semaine?  
-Arrête de faire cet tête on dirait Teddy lorsqu'il n'est pas content. Je ne vais quand même pas te donner un bonbon pour que tu arrêtes, non?  
En s'approchant près de son visage, il lui arrache un petit baiser.  
\- Une semaine, pour des filles c'est énorme! C'est comme si toi, tu ne voyais pas ta salle de jeu pendant une semaine. En y réfléchissant, je crois que pour toi deux jours suffiraient.  
\- Très drôle! Mais te rends tu compte que tu es entre un de comparer Kate à ma salle de jeux?  
\- Les enfants ont besoin de métaphore. Je m'adapte, c'est tout. Plus sérieusement, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu Ava. Après tout, c'est ta filleul. Tu pourrais faire un effort!  
-D'accord, mais je veux mon bonbon d'abord!  
Ils se mettent tous les deux à rire. Comme quoi, tout finit toujours pas s'arranger. Et se termine par une bonne réconciliation sur le lit. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

Après un réveil assez sportif, Anastasia se tient dans la cuisine entre un de donner à manger au petit Teddy. Christian rentre dans la cuisine en tenue de travail: costard cravate. En gros, toujours aussi sexy. Il dépose un baiser sur la tête de Teddy, prend sa tasse de café, enlace sa femme et part au travail.

"Je me dépêche, Taylor m'attend en bas. A ce soir mes amours!  
-Au revoir papa!"/p

A la compagnie Grey Corporation, sa jeune secrétaire blonde le voit arriver.  
"Bonjour Mr Grey, tous vos rendrez vous sont sur votre bureau. Mr Clay a appelé, il désire avoir un entretien avec vous mercredi matin. Mr Devis n'est pas d'accord avec votre nouveau projet sur l'environnement, il aimerai éclaircir quelques points à ce sujet. Mr Quark...  
\- Merci, je vais juste prendre le papier et ça va le faire!  
\- Et une certaine Mme Lincoln a téléphoné. Elle m'a chargé de vous demander de...  
-...MERCI!"

Enfin installé à son bureau, Christian regarde ses mails.

De Anastasia Grey  
Objet: Besoin de toi  
Lundi 6 avril 2015 09h15  
Pour Christian Grey

J'ai bien aimé nos ébats de ce matin. Le sexe "vanille" me plait toujours autant. J'ai oublié de te demander à quelle tu rentrerais? Car il faudrait aller chercher Teddy à l'école.

Je t'aime

De Christian Grey  
Objet: Besoin de toi  
Lundi 6 avril 2015 09h28  
Pour Anastasia Grey

J'aime beaucoup ton intitulé. Je vois que ma femme est toujours aussi coquine En tout cas, c'est très prometteur! Je vis avec une vraie dominatrice!  
J'irai chercher Teddy. Et ménage toi un peu, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais au début de ta grossesse!  
Je t'aime mon amour. Tu me fais toujours autant d'effet.

De Christian Grey  
Objet: Besoin de toi  
Lundi 6 avril 2015 10h00  
Pour Anastasia Grey

Merci. Je ne vais pas essayer de rentrer trop tard mais j'ai une réunion en fin de journée. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes assis et je peux manger autant que je veux.  
Pour le côté dominateur, c'est très flatteur venant de ta part. J'ai eu un bon professeur.  
A ce soir  
XX

Anastasia sort de la salle de réunion épuisée. "Arrête de bouger petit pois!". Elle prend ses affaires, traverse le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle appuie sur le bouton qui amène au sous sol. La voiture de Taylor l'attend juste devant la porte de sortie. Elle est pressée de rentrer, de voir son mari et son petit Teddy. Elle monte dans la Scaab  
"Bonsoir Taylor!  
\- Bonsoir mon amour!  
-Christian?  
\- Pourquoi demandes-tu? Taylor a l'habitude de t'appeler comme ça?  
\- Ah ah ah ! Très drôle. Je suis juste surprise! Tu ne devais pas aller chercher Teddy?  
\- Si, mais ça fais un bout de temps!  
\- Mais quelle heure est-il?  
\- Environ 21h!  
\- J'ai du perdre la notion du temps!  
\- Tu travailles trop!  
\- Chéri; notre maison d'édition va publié un super roman. Tout doit être au point prochainement et ...  
\- Et ce n'est pas grave! Je sais que tu es passionnée par ton travail et ça te rend encore plus sexy!  
-Même avec mon gros ventre?  
-Même avec ton gros ventre!  
Il l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres, puis dans le cou, derrière l'oreille. Les baisers deviennent plus intense.  
\- Chéri, on ne peut pas faire ça dans la voiture avec Taylor devant.  
-C'est juste un avant goût de la soirée de ce soir!

A ces mots, elle devient toute rouge. Son entrejambe commence à se réveiller et à la démanger.

La voiture s'arrête devant un magnifique jardin. Ils entrent. Tout est illuminé avec des guirlandes. L'atmosphère semble légère, apaisante, sereine. Au milieu, une table y est dressée. Elle est recouverte d'une nappe blanche, sur laquelle s'y trouve des bougies.  
A ce moment, elle pense qu'elle a beaucoup de chance d'avoir trouver un homme aussi extraordinaire. Il l'a rend tellement heureuse. Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça?  
Après un bon repas (bien englouti), il se mirent à l'écart, sur un banc. Elle déposa sa tête sur ses jambes. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, comme une longue conversation sans fin.  
Il lui caresse le ventre délicatement. Elle attire ses lèvres avec les siennes.  
Ils commencent à s'embrasser plus profondément. Sa main descend plus vers le bas, il remonte doucement sa robe. Son souffle devient plus rapide et saccader. Il continue, enlève sa culotte et entreprend un tortillon dans ses poils.  
-Mon amour, encore!  
-Je vois que ma femme est très demandeuse ce soir.  
-S'i te plait, ne t'arrête pas!  
\- Si telle est votre désir.  
Et après ces mots, il enfonce un doigt. Il va dans toutes les directions et entame des va et vient. Puis, il insère un deuxième doigt. Il fait des allers et retours de plus en plus en vite. Tout ces membres sont en ébullition. Elle a du mal à contenir son orgasme. Et pour en finir, il prend son sein avec son autre main, lui titille le téton. Et elle jouie de tout les côtés. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse crier, il l'embrasse fougueusement, aspirant tout le désir.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, seule au monde. Comme si rien ne pouvait nuire à leur bonheur. Mais, dans chaque histoire, le bonheur ne dure jamais longtemps.  
En effet, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Voyant "Mère" inscrit sur le cadrant, Christian décrocha tout de suite:  
-Maman, qu'est ce qui se passe?  
-C'est Teddy...


	2. Chapter 2

\- Maman, calme-toi! Qu'est ce qui se passe?

\- Teddy ne se sens pas bien. Il pleurs constamment. Et malheureusement, je crois que...

\- Que?...

* * *

Deux heures auparavant,

Christian arrive à la maison, Teddy dans les bras.

\- Mamie !

Il s'agite pour descendre, et courir vers sa grand-mère. Mme Grey ouvre ses bras et prend Teddy.

\- Bonjour mon lapin !

Elle lui fait un gros bisou sur la joue. Puis, en s'adressant à Christian, elle dit :

\- Il a encore grandi ce petit bout de chou !

\- Il n'arrête pas ! Et il court de plus en plus vite ! Ça commence à être dur de l'attraper.

\- Alors Teddy, es-tu content de voir ta grand-mère ?

\- Ouui !

Elle le dépose par terre, et il se met à courir en direction du salon.

\- Il ne s'arrête pas. Teddy attend !

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

\- Très drôle Christian.

\- Maman, laisse-le courir.

Ils s'assoient sur le canapé, un verre de vin à la main.

\- Je suis très heureuse de te voir épanoui comme ça. J'avais tellement peur que ça ne t'arrive jamais. Tu étais un enfant rebelle et très fermé sur toi-même. Et aujourd'hui, tu es marié, tu as un petit garçon magnifique et tu vas bientôt être encore papa.

\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça. Je crois que j'ai fait beaucoup de chemin depuis cette époque. Mais je suis encore terrifié au sujet de l'éducation de Teddy, et du bébé qui va venir.

\- Mais Christian, c'est pareil pour tous les futurs parents.

Elle lui caresse la joue.

\- Oui, mais regarde papa et toi, vous nous avez bien élevé. Est-ce que je vais être capable de faire la même chose ?

\- Papa ?

Teddy tire le pantalon de Christian. Il le prend sur ses genoux. Teddy met son pouce dans sa bouche, et se met contre le torse de son papa.

\- Christian, quand je te vois, je dirai même que tu fais aussi bien que nous !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Rien qu'à vous voir tout les deux : j'en suis sûr !

\- Merci maman !

\- Dis donc, ce petit bout de chou a l'air fatigué. Je vais lui faire à manger.

\- Je crois qu'Anastasia a préparé quelque chose pour Teddy. Des petit pois écrasés avec un yaourt si ma mémoire est bonne!

\- Ne change pas de femme !

\- Fais-moi confiance pour ça.

Il dépose Teddy dans son parc à jouets. Au moins, il ne s'échappera pas.

\- Maman, je te laisse avec Teddy. Ana va bientôt avoir fini. Tu sais où sont ses pymjamas, tout ce qui faut pour le bain…

\- Christian part tranquille.

\- Je sais mais je préfère préciser au cas où. S'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelles. A n'importe quel moment !

\- Oui, oui ! Va t'amuser.

\- Merci maman.

Il dépose un bisou sur la joue de Teddy, dit au revoir à sa mère et s'en va rejoindre Ana à son bureau.

* * *

-…..Que Teddy a perdu son doudou! Et sans, il ne veut pas dormir. Ça commence à devenir dramatique !

-On arrive tout de suite!

Il raccroche. Informe sa femme et ils partent en direction de la maison.

Lorsqu'il arrive à la maison, Christian se dirige tout de suite vers la chambre de Teddy. Quand à Anastasia, moins stressé, dit bonjour à Grace. Elle l'a remercie d'avoir gardé Teddy.

\- Comment vas-tu Anastasia ?

\- Ça va ! Je commence à me fatiguer très vite !

\- C'est normal. Tu es à combien de mois déjà ?

\- Presque 8 mois et demi.

\- Ah oui, ça commence faire. Et tu travailles toujours?

\- Il faut bien.

\- Ménage-toi quand même un peu.

\- ANASTASIA !

Elles partent à la rencontre de Christian. Il essaye de trouver « Tartine », le doudou de son fils. Mais en vain. Teddy pleure et se calme dès qu'il voit sa maman. Elle le prend dans ses bras. Elle le berce, mais il ne veut toujours pas. Elle le donne à Christian qui commence à paniqué. Grace part dans le salon, puis dans la cuisine, toujours à la recherche de « Tartine ». Puis, deux minutes plus tard, Ana reprend Teddy, et lui donne un de ses foulards.

\- Tiens Teddy, c'est à maman. Et ça sens comme maman.

Il le prend, le colle contre sa joue, et le coince entre son menton et son épaule. Il se met à sucer son pouce. Et moins de 30 secondes après, il dort à point fermé.

Ils retournent au salon.

\- Grace, vous restez dormir ici ?

\- Je ne veux pas déranger

\- Nous avons pleins de chambre ici. Et puis, vous avez si gentiment bien voulu garder Teddy

\- C'est très gentil !

\- C'est normal.

En regardant Christian, Ana rajoute :

\- Quand Christian est fatigué, il en oublie les bonnes manières. On se demande qui l'a élevé.

Ana et Grace se mettent à rigoler. Christian, légèrement contrarié, se dirige vers sa chambre.

\- J'espère qui n'est pas trop fâché.

\- Ne vous inquiéter pas, j'ai l'habitude. Parfois, il se comporte comme un ado, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps !

\- Ah, je vois !

\- Je vais faire votre lit.

\- Ana, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça. Surtout dans ton état. Montre-moi où c'est et je vais me débrouiller.

Après avoir aidé Grace à s'installer dans sa chambre, Ana se conduit vers la sienne à son tour. Christian y est installé sur le lit. Il est vêtu de son pyjama, enfin plutôt dévêtu car il est aussi torse nu. Il est entre un d'étudier un dossier barbant avec tout pleins de chiffres.

Il est de très très très mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu' Ana rentre dans la pièce, il ne l'a regarde même pas.

 _Il est de mauvais poil ! De toute façon, j'ai la méthode infaillible pour qu'il me remarque et que la tendance change._

En effet, Ana se déshabille lentement, en marquant bien les silhouettes de son corps. Elle enlève d'abord ses ballerines, puis ses collants. Ensuite elle descend tout doucement sa jupe.

Mais quand Christian commence à lever les yeux en sa direction, elle a des difficultés à enlever son haut. Depuis, qu'elle est enceinte de 7-8 mois, ceci devient récurent.

Dépitée, elle s'assoit sur le fauteuil, à côté du lit. Christian, quant à lui, se met à rire.

 _Au moins, ça a le don de le faire rire. C'est à moitié gagné!_

Christian s'approche de sa femme. Il lui dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Ça a le don de réveiller tout ses sens.

\- Lève les bras !

Il redevient le Christian autoritaire. Anastasia s'exécute et il relève son haut. Mais pas complètement. Il l'arrête juste devant ses yeux. Elle a donc les bras bloqués en l'air et ne voit plus rien. Il lui caresse doucement son ventre arrondi, dégrafe son soutien gorge. Il empoigne son sein, le caresse, titille son téton.

Tout en continuant, il lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Je crois qu'on n'avait pas fini ce qu'on avait commencé !

A ces mots, tout son corps se met en alerte. Il termine de lui enlevé son haut, la porte, et la dépose délicatement sur leur lit. Il recommence à enfoncé un doigt, puis deux. Il va de plus en plus vite. Et quand il sent qu'elle est prête, il s'enfonce en elle. Un cri lui échappe de sa bouche. Il met un de ses doigts dans sa bouche pour qu'il goute son désir. Il va de plus en plus loin. Puis, il la bascule sur le côté, et tout en restant en elle, il se positionne derrière elle. Il caresse son ventre, puis sa main descend plus bas, et tout en la pistonnant, il effleure ses poils.

\- Christian, vas-y ! Tout en moi.

\- Oui madame Grey, à vos ordres !

Et il jouit en elle ! Tout son corps est en apothéose. Et pour retenir son orgasme, il l'embrasse passionnément. Et ils s'endorment enlacer !

Au levé,

\- Bonjour monsieur Grey

\- Bonjour madame Grey !

Il l'embrasse

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Epanouie ! Je vais aller chercher Teddy. Vu l'heure, il doit avoir faim. Et toi, tu dois aller travailler !

\- Depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres ?

\- Depuis toujours ! Ne l'avais-tu pas remarqué ?

\- Non !

Il rigole, et dépose un petit baiser au coin des lèvres.

\- Et je peux même continuer. Va travailler mon amour car Teddy va commencer à crier puisqu'il a des parents indignent, qui ne lui donne pas à manger. Étant donné que sa maman ne peut pas se lever tant que son très cher époux y est toujours. Et il aurait raison de crier. Donc VA TRAVAILLER!

\- Grace va se charger de Teddy. Elle va être contente.

\- Ce n'est pas à elle de faire ça !

\- C'est ce que font toutes les grands-mères !

\- Au fait, en parlant de Grace, pourquoi l'as-tu appelé pour venir garder Teddy alors qu'hier tu m'as fait un « caca nerveux », parce que j'ai invité ta famille.

\- Comment te dire ? Je suis Monsieur Grey, ton mari en cinquante nuances.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié !

Elle se jeta sur lui, et recommencèrent une nuit torride, ou plutôt une grâce matinée prolongée.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana arrive dans la cuisine. Elle voit Grace, entre un de donner à manger à Teddy.

\- Bonjour Grace.

Puis, en se dirigeant vers Teddy :

\- Bonjour mon lapin. Tu as été gentil avec Grand-mère ?

Teddy ne répond pas, il est trop occupé à manger. Mais il adresse un grand sourire en sa direction.

\- Merci Grace !

\- C'est avec plaisir. Ça me rajeunit.

Elle rit, puis s'installe à côté et mange ses pancakes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Christian fait son apparition.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Je dois me dépêcher. Je suis déjà très en retard.

\- Je croyais que tu étais le patron ! s'exclama Anastasia avec un air moqueur.

\- Tu sais, chéri, parfois on ne maîtrise pas tout dans la vie et il faut donc être présent ! Et je crois que tu en sais quelque chose.

 _A chaque fois, ces petits jeux se retournent contre moi !_

Après que Christian soit parti, c'est au tour de Grace de prendre congé.

\- Au revoir mon poussin ! Au revoir Ana ! Je serai bien rester pour t'aider, mais j'ai plusieurs visites de prévu à l'hôpital.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est déjà bien gentil à vous de vous être occupé de Teddy.

\- A ce soir !

* * *

La fin d'après-midi venue, Kate et Elliot firent leur entrée. Ana les accueille :

\- Bonjour vous deux ! Vous tombez bien, j'allais mettre la table ! Vous allez pouvoir m'aider !

\- Bonjour Ana ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! dit Kate ironiquement.

\- Je vais aller voir où en ai le match des Seahawks !

\- Eh, Elliot ne te défile pas !

Mais avant avoir pu prononcer ces mots, Elliot avait déjà filé.

\- On voit bien qui tient la culotte dans votre couple.

\- Heureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas comme ça tous les jours !

\- Ava n'est pas là !

\- Grace a bien voulu aller me la chercher chez la nounou. J'avais une interview près d'ici et Elliot avait un chantier dans les environs. Donc pour nous éviter un détour, elle s'est proposée.

\- C'est une grand-mère en or !

Elles mettent la table ensemble, en bavardant et échangeant sur les derniers potins. Pour ça, Kate est géniale. Elle raconte aussi les derniers exploits d'Ava, ses premiers mots, mais qu'ils ne le sont pas. Bref, tout ce par Ana est passé. Ce qui la fait d'autant plus rire.

Puis, elle se dit que ça fait drôle de ce voir comme ça, discutant de leurs enfants, de leurs époux respectifs. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela leur arriverait un jour. Ça lui fait bizarre.

\- Ana, à quoi tu penses ?

\- Rien de spécial. Je me disais que ça fait bizarre de se voir comme ça. Qui aurait cru que nous aurions des enfants, et qu'on pourrait en parler!

\- Oui, c'est vrai, en y réfléchissant, c'est comique. Et en même temps incroyable.

Soudain, Ana se tient le ventre, et baisse le haut du corps comme si elle voulait mieux respirer

\- ANA !

\- Ça va Kate ! Juste une contraction !

\- Non, Ana, vient t'asseoir !

Kate prend Ana par le bras, et l'accompagne sur le banc dans le jardin.

\- Tu devrais te ménager.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre que ça, ces derniers jours !

\- Pour une fois, soit moins têtue et écoute.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire la morale.

\- Ok, mais seulement aujourd'hui ! Je ne veux pas t'angoisser encore plus. Alors, pour changer de sujet, comment va Christian ?

\- Toujours fidèle à lui-même, il bosse dur. Mais entre nous, je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait aussi bien avec Teddy. Tu le connais, il est très lunatique, et vu son enthousiasme du début ….tu vois …..et ….Bref, il m'impressionne de jours en jours.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? Je le vois!

\- Rien qui ne vaut la peine d'être raconter

\- Ana, arrête ! Je te connais !

\- Tu as d'autres soucis que d'écouter mes petites problèmes.

\- Je suis ta meilleure amie, et c'est mon rôle de t'épauler, de t'écouter et parfois, quand la situation s'y présente, de te faire la morale.

\- Et le pire, c'est que tu adores faire ça !

\- On va dire que c'est mon privilège !

Aussitôt, Elliot fit son entrée dans le jardin.

\- Regarder qui j'ai trouvé là-haut ! Je l'ai entendu pleurer !

En effet, Elliot porte Teddy dans ses bras, qui a le foulard de sa maman dans la main.

\- Peut descendre ? demande Teddy en zozotant.

\- Oui mon grand ! Dis donc, ce petit à du caractère.

Elliot dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

\- C'est bien si le match est terminé, tu vas pouvoir nous aider !

\- Oh regarder comment Teddy court vite, je vais aller le surveiller !

Kate épuisée par l'attitude baisse les bras.

\- Parfois, il peut être si enfantin.

\- Et tu le laisses faire ?

\- Entre nous, il faut bien surveiller Teddy, et vu ton état, ce n'est pas toi qui l'aurait suivi

\- Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude !

\- Justement !

\- Rho, Kate, tu es chiante !

Puis, on sonne à la porte. C'est Mia et Ethan, suivi de Grace et de Carrick quelques minutes plus tard. Tout le monde discute au jardin. Tout est si paisible. Teddy court après Mia sur la pelouse. Elle saute dans tous les sens pour le faire rire. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle réussie.

 _Mia adore Teddy, et elle vient souvent le garder à la maison. Christian a une superbe famille. Je me demande pourquoi il a encore du mal. Certes, dans le temps, il a eu des problèmes, mais j'espère que ça s'arrangera. En tout cas, je ne lâcherai rien._

Ana observe la scène. Une famille unie, c'est tellement merveilleux. Elle savoure chaque instant. Elle voit Ava, assise sur les genoux de son grand-père, qui l'a fait sauter, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Elle voit Elliot et Kate, allongé sur l'herbe, en regardant le ciel. Elle voit Ethan, contemplé Mia du coin de l'œil. Elle voit Carrick et Grace, installer sur le bord de la terrace, à se chuchoter des mots doux. Mais, elle ne voit Christian, qui devrait faire partie de ce beau tableau.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Christian. Elle commence à s'impatienter que son cher et tendre époux ne soit pas là.

 _Il exagère quand même !_

Elle prend discrètement son Blackberry, et lui envoie un message.

De Anastasia Grey

Objet: Une femme énervée….

Mardi 6 avril 2015 18h15

Pour Christian Grey

Arrête-toi de te cacher à ton bureau et dépêche toi de rentrer, tout le monde est déjà présent.

Ton épouse énervée

De Anastasia Grey

Objet: ..ce n'est jamais bon signe !

Mardi 6 avril 2015 18h25

Pour Christian Grey

Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter deux fois Christian Edouard Grey !

Ton épouse TRES énervée

Après que Kate, Grace et Ana finissent de préparer le diner, les garçons apportèrent les apéritifs sur la table. Quand il est question de boire, ils sont toujours à l'appel! Grace et Kate déposèrent les amuses bouches, et d'autres petits gâteaux : chips, crackers, tortilla….

Pendant l'apéro, tout le monde se met à discuter, à rigoler. Ça fait plaisir à voir

Soudain, Teddy se mit à s'agiter et couru en direction de la maison. Et, Christian apparu avec Teddy dans les bras.

\- Ah voilà Christian ! s'exclame Grace

Il fait un tour de « l'assemblée » pour dire bonjour. Il en profite au passage pour remettre son fils à Mia. Puis, il sert la main de Carrick et Ethan, quant à Elliot, il le sert dans ses bras. Elliot sait que son frère déteste ça et il en profite.

Puis, Christian s'approche de sa femme. Et après un trop long baiser au goût d'Ana, qui trouve cela gênant, il lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Je n'aime pas tellement tes mails, un peu trop autoritaire pour moi.

\- Quelle ironie !

\- Tu seras punie ce soir ! dit-il érotiquement au creux de son oreille.

\- Dans tes rêves mon amour !

Et ensuite, intentionnellement, elle lève les yeux. Il comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait. Leur regard se fit de plus en plus intense. Comme si il était seul au monde. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les réunions de famille et surtout avec ma famille.

\- C'est peut être tout simplement ça le problème : ta famille

\- Comment te sens-tu ? pose Christian pour changer de sujet.

\- Bien ! Ta fille dort pour le moment. Et toute ta famille m'a gentiment aidé pour le diner. Tu vois, il n'y a pas que des mauvais côtés ! Par contre, tu peux remonter les bretelles de ton frère ! Ça te donnera l'occasion de te défouler sur quelqu'un !

\- Je préférerai que ça soit sur toi !

Enfin, après le fabuleux repas, toute la famille se dirige vers une petite colline, où ils espérèrent apercevoir le feu d'artifice. Il signifie la reprise du championnat des Mariners de Seattle. Lorsqu'ils s'installent, Teddy semble tout content, et s'agite pour sortir de sa poussette. Christian le prend sur ses genoux. Ana s'assoit juste à côté et contemple ses deux hommes. Il glisse son bras derrière elle, et elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. Tout parait parfait.

Tout le monde observe attentivement le feu d'artifice tous, des étoiles dans les yeux. Excepté Ava, qui dort à point fermé.

* * *

Après que les enfants soient coucher, tout le monde se retrouvent au salon, entre un de boire une tisane, ou un petit digestif…

\- Merci Ana, pour ton invitation, ce fut très sympathique ! commença Grace

\- Ce fut avec plaisir ! Mais il y avait une raison particulière à se dîner ! Mia ?

Toute le monde se dévidage, et plus précisément, Christian qui regarde d'un air interrogateur sa femme

Ethan et Mia se lèvent et il prend la parole :

\- Voilà, on a une nouvelle importante à vous….

\- On va se marier ! s'écrit Mia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère ça va vous plaire autant que j'en ai mis à l'écrire. Si vous avez des suggestions, des envies sur le déroulement de l'histoire, n'hésiter pas à m'en faire part.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Tout le monde se regardait dans les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Mia allait se marier. Le choc !

Comme à l'habitude, Grace engage la conversation :

\- Je suis très contente pour vous.

\- Maman, arrête de faire semblant, réplique Christian, elle est bien trop jeune pour se marier. Ils se connaissent que trop peu. C'est irresponsable.

\- Christian ! Jouer le grand frère autoritaire ne te va plus ! répond Elliott

\- Chéri, renchérit Ana, quand on s'est marié, on se connaissait aussi depuis peu.

\- C'était différent !

\- Différent ? J'avais aussi 21 ans.

\- Oui, mais là, on parle de ma sœur. C'est mon devoir de la protéger !

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de parler comme si nous n'étions pas là ! gronde Mia

Puis, Grace s'adresse à Christian.

\- Christian, tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. C'est leur vie, et ils en font ce qu'ils veulent. Réjouit toi pour eux. Ils le méritent. Ta sœur t'a toujours défendue, c'est à toi maintenant de lui rendre l'appareil.

Christian cherche le regard d'Ana. Elle lui adresse un énorme sourire. Il commence à se calmer. Mais, exaspéré, il part tout de même à l'étage, contrôler si les enfants dormaient bien.

\- Quelle tête de mule ? ne put retenir Kate, s'en donnant un mal et plaisir.

\- En tout cas, je suis super contente pour vous, s'adresse Ana aux deux futurs mariés. Avez-vous une idée de quand voulez-vous faire ça ?

Mia et Ethan se regardent, et en haussant les épaules, ils répondirent à la question. Puis, Carrick se réveilla.

\- Et pourquoi pas chez nous, comme Christian et Ana ont fait. C'était fort sympathique et facile à organiser. Et tel que je te connais Mia, tu aimes bien la simplicité.

\- C'est gentil papa, mais avec Ethan, on avait une autre idée. Malheureusement, nous ne n'en avons pas encore parlé aux intéressés. Car on avait peur de leur réaction et vu ce qui s'est passé, on avait raison bien de s'inquiéter.

Ana est tout émue. Elle a bien compris ce que Mia voulait, et savait aussi très bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir concernant son frère. Ana sentie qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne les choses en main.

\- Allez-y, je vous écoute. Qu'elle est votre projet ?

\- Alors voilà, on aurait aimé faire le mariage ici, chez vous. On trouve l'endroit magnifique, à l'écart de tout. Il y a de l'espace. De plus, il y a une vue magnifique.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Quoi qu'en dise Christian, vous pouvez le faire ici. S'il voulait donner son avis, il aurait dû être là.

\- Merci infiniment Ana. Heureusement que Christian t'a.

\- Plus que tu ne le penses !

Elles se mirent toutes les deux à rigoler. Ensuite, la soirée ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Les parents discutaient d'une date propice à la cérémonie. Kate, Ana et la future mariée discutaient robe, décoration. Bref, des trucs de filles. Quant aux gars, vous devez bien vous imaginez. Eliott a Ethan :

\- Viens boire une bière, et je t'expliquerai tes devoirs conjugaux.

\- Ah oui carrément. Tu ne me fais pas la morale que je dois bien m'occuper de Mia. La baratin habituel quoi !

\- Non, ça je le réserve à Christian. Et ce jour-là, crois-moi, tu regretteras le jour où tu es nait.

\- C'est aussi terrible que ça ?

\- Tu as déjà pris une cuite ?

\- Oui, ça met déjà arriver.

\- Alors, premièrement, tu n'en parles pas à Christian. Et deuxièmement, rappelle-toi le lendemain. Et bah, affronter le beau-frère, c'est dix fois pire.

\- Je lui dirai que tu me l'a déjà faite.

\- C'est pire il me connait tellement qu'il te dira de ne pas écouter ce que je t'aurai dit. Or c'est très instructif. Maintenant, je l'ai pratiqué, et ça marche du feu de Dieu.

\- Je te signale que tu es entre un de parler de ma sœur.

\- Oui…..euh….

\- Continue, je vois que je t'ai perturbé. J'oublie si tu me donnes des bons conseils.

\- Alors, d'abord, au moins apporter un petit cadeau chaque semaine. C'est primordial. Je dirai même plus c'est la base. _Tiens, j'ai l'impression de faire du Dupont et Dupond._

\- Je te confirme, ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

\- Merci mon vieux ! Je crois que toi et moi, on va bien s'entendre.

Ils boivent une gorger de whisky en même temps. Eliott continue son sermon :

\- Ensuite, au moins, une relation sexuelle tous les deux jours. Et surtout, il faut varier les endroits. Elles adorent ça. Et même elle en redemandant.

\- S'il te plait, épargne-moi les détails.

\- C'est le meilleur passage. Après deux-trois verres ça passera comme une lettre à la poste.

\- Alors resserre-moi Bro !

Les parents de Christian prennent congé de leur hôte. Ils remercient bien et demandent d'embrasser les petits de leurs parts.

Puis, environ une heure plus tard, Kate part avec Ana à l'étage pour aller chercher Ava. Lorsqu'il arrive dans la chambre, Christian est allongé au côté de Teddy. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont mignons ?

\- On va essayer de ne pas les réveiller, commence Kate.

\- Oui, je vais pouvoir avoir la paix pendant quelques instants.

\- On se demande combien tu as d'enfants !

\- Moi aussi.

Kate prend délicatement sa fille afin de ne pas la réveiller. Elle adresse un signe de la tête à Ana, et sort tranquillement de la chambre.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Ana voulait apprécier quelques instants la scène qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Les deux amours de sa vie endormis l'un à côté de l'autre. La tête de Teddy et de Christian sont face à face. Son fils a la main juste devant les yeux de Christian. C'est trop chou !

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur le front de son petit garçon, puis sur les lèvres de son grand garçon. Ensuite, elle s'exile or de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Lorsqu'elle arrive dans le salon, Ava est déjà dans son landau. Eliott aide Kate a enfilé son manteau. Et la tâche achevée, il lui dépose un léger baiser, et Kate lui répond en l'embrassant plus en profondeur.

Les observant et voyant que ça ne va pas s'arrêter, Ana se racle la gorge une première fois. Ne marchant pas, elle recommence une deuxième fois, en haussant le son. Les deux tourtereaux dévisagèrent Ana, limite d'un air qui voudrait dire : _« Tu pourrais au moins nous laisser finir ! »_

\- Oui, on y va ! Je me demande pourquoi tu nous presses autant, ton homme est entre un de dormir. Alors, à moins de dormir, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire d'autres.

\- Très drôle ! Je n'ai juste pas envie que vous finissiez sur le canapé à faire des trucs pas très nets.

\- Je pense que tu serais la dernière à être choquée !

\- KATE !

\- Connaissant mon frère, je ne crois pas. Il doit être plutôt du genre « sans folie » !

\- ELIOTT ! s'exclament les deux amies.

\- Je dis ça, je ne dis rien !

\- Bah alors, ne dis rien, répond Kate.

Pour adoucir ces mots, elle lui dépose un léger baiser. « Et voilà, ça passe comme une lettre à la poste » !

\- Est-ce que vous savez où sont les deux fiancés ?

\- Je crois qu'ils sont dans le jardin !

Eliott installe sa fille dans la voiture. Et les deux copines continuent la conversation dans le sas d'entrée.

\- Je pense qu'avec eux, tu vas avoir beaucoup plus de mal.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas trop envie de les déranger !

\- Tu l'as pourtant bien fait avec nous.

\- Oui, mais tu es ma meilleure amie. Là, on est entre un de parler de ma belle-sœur ! C'est différent.

\- Veux-tu que j'aille parler à mon frère.

\- C'est gentil, mais je vais me débrouiller.

\- Tu veux vraiment nous mettre à la porte ! ironise Kate.

\- Tu n'avais toujours pas compris ! répond Ana en rentrant dans son jeu. Je sais juste que d'avoir un enfant de l'âge d'Ava, c'est épuisant. Donc, je préfère que tu ailles de reposer.

\- Toi aussi Ana ! Ménage-toi ! C'est bien de penser aux autres, mais pense aussi à toi.

\- Voilà, la petite est installée. Je n'attends plus que la princesse s'installe aussi.

\- Oui, j'arrive Eliott ! A bientôt Ana. Merci encore.

Elles s'enlacent comme si elles n'allaient plus ce revoir.

\- On s'appelle demain ?

\- J'espère bien ! Envoi moi un texto quand vous serez bien arrivé.

Après que la voiture ait passé la grille, elle se dirige vers Mia et Ethan. Elle les informe qu'ils peuvent occuper la petite cabane au fond du parc pour la nuit.

Ils lui répondent par un grand sourire. Ça rappelle des bons souvenirs à Ana. Combien de fois ont –ils dormi dans cette petite cabane avant que Teddy soit nait ?

En reposant à cela, elle se souvient qu'elle a laissé ces deux hommes sans surveillance. Elle rentre dans la maison. Ça fait bizarre le calme tout d'un coup ! Elle monte tranquillement à l'étage. Ces deux amours étaient toujours au même endroit.

Elle s'approche du lit, caresse les cheveux Teddy. Il dort à point fermé. A quoi pouvait-il rêver ? Puis, elle regarde son mari.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ? Excuser moi de le répéter, mais c'est la vérité !_

Ana s'assoit sur le lit, pose ses fesses près du bassin de Christian. Sa main droite est posée entre Teddy et son mari. Elle effleure ces cheveux, puis dépose un léger baiser sur ces lèvres. Quel moment magique ! Et soudain, elle sent que les lèvres bougent. Et une main vient de se déposer sur son visage. Elle recule légèrement. Et les yeux de Christian apparaissent. Ils pétillent. Il lui adresse un énorme sourire. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête encore ?_

Il lève le haut du corps pour se retrouver nez à nez. Il lui caresse le visage, puis passe ses doigts derrière la nuque de sa femme. Elle lui offre son cou qu'il s'empresse de prendre et d'embrasser toutes les courbes.

Subitement, il se lève. Prend Ana dans ses bras, comme des jeunes mariés qui entrent dans leur maison pour la première fois. Ana pose sa tête contre son torse et en saisit toutes les odeurs. _Qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon ?_ Elle se laisse volontiers faire !

Arriver dans la chambre, il la dépose délicatement sur le lit :

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé tes mails ! Et tu connais le châtiment ?

\- Non, je devrais ?

\- Petite insolente ! dit-il gentiment

\- Toi non, tu n'as pas été un « vrai » gentleman ce soir !

\- Je le suis toujours !

\- Alors montre-moi !...


	5. Chapter 5

**_8 heures, le lendemain, au lit_**

\- Bonjour beauté !

\- Bonjour mon amour !

Christian dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. Lorsque celui devient un peu plus prolongé, il la regarda dans les yeux. Sa main droite se posa à la droite d'Ana, son autre main près de sa tête, il savoura ce moment :

\- A quoi penses-tu Christian ?

\- J'observais tes formes, tes seins qui ont triplés de volume !

\- Christian ! s'offusqua -t-elle

\- J'aime ça ! Ça m'en fait plus à aimé !

\- Et en plus tu continues !

Elle rapprocha énergiquement sa tête de la sienne. Elle l'embrassa de façon qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Elle déposa une caresse sur les fesses de son mari.

\- Dis donc tu deviens entreprenante !

\- Toujours !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai créé ?

\- Une épouse comblée et heureuse, et qui espère que son séduisant et « gentleman » de mari l'est aussi !

\- Je pense qu'il a encore du travail pour le côté « gentleman » !

\- C'est pour cela que je l'ai mis en parenthèse !

\- A oui, c'est vrai je ne le vois pas !

\- Mais eux si ! Car vu ton comportement de la veille, il y a matière à discuter.

\- On ne va pas revenir là-dessus.

Énervé, Christian se décala, enleva la couette et la releva sur le côté. Il mit son bas de pyjama et se dirigea hors de la chambre. Ana, habituée à ces sauts d'humeurs, de replongea dans son sommeil : « Pour une fois que Teddy ne s'est pas encore réveillé, j'en profite ».

Que ce passe-t-il ? Je n'arrive plus à bougé ! Mais qui arrive au loin ? Un homme ? Une femme ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus parlé ? Mais lèvres semblent comme celée ! La personne se dirige vers moi ! C'est une femme. Elle a une hache entre les mains. Elle semble en colère. Ses yeux sont rouges, entourés de bleus, de noirs. C'est cheveux frisés sont en-mêlés, secs. Elle continue, et s'approche de plus en plus de moi. Je l'observe sans rien pouvoir faire. Soudainement, elle dévie sa trajectoire. Mais où va-t-elle ? Que fait-elle ? Et là, un berceau, en plein milieu ! Je comprend. Elle prend le bébé dans ses bras. Elle le caresse avec ses ongles longs tels une sorcière. Et d'un coup, une douleur dans la poitrine me frappe, me transperce.

\- CHRISTIAN !?

Ana ouvrit les yeux. Elle se tenait le ventre. Elle avait terriblement mal. Son visage était crispé. Christian poussa la porte et courra en direction de sa femme. Sa peur s'observa dans ses yeux. Il s'agenouilla près du lit. Sa tête et ses épaules dépassa du bord du lit. Il releva les cheveux qui était tombé sur le front de a femme. Elle était en sueur. Il comprit qu'il y avait un lien avec le bébé. Elle se tenait le ventre. Il ne pouvait plus encaissé la douleur que sa femme supporté difficilement. Il sait qu'elle est courageuse, mais il avait mal pour elle. Il ne peut plus supporté cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ?

\- Chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Je ne sais pas ! D'un coup, la douleur s'est installé. Mais je ne comprend pas, ce n'est pas comme des contractions. Chéri, j'ai peur !

C'est la première qu'il entendait ces mots de sa bouche. Jamais elle avait prononcé ces mots ! Enfin, à une exception près. Ce rappelant de ce moment, où ces mots étaient sorti de sa bouche, elle l'avait quitté.

Reprenant ces esprits, il appela Taylor :

\- Taylor ! Prépare la voiture tout de suite ! Nous partons pour Seattle, à l'hôpital !

\- Oui, monsieur Grey !

Dans un moment de lucidité, Ana s'écria :

\- Et Teddy ?

\- Je vais demander à ma mère !

\- Mia et Ethan sont dans la petite cabane. Demande leur !

\- Je ne te quitte pas des yeux !

\- Va leur demander ! C'est un ordre ! De toute façon, tant que Taylor n'est pas près, tu ne peux pas faire grand chose !

\- J'y vais, mais seulement parce que c'est un ordre !

Un sourire se dessina et pendant un instant Christian se sentit mieux. Comme si il ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait. Ils étaient liés.

* * *

Arrivé à l'hôpital, la maman de Christian et son père étaient déjà présents. La douleur avait commencé à diminuer. Ou tout simplement, elle avait tellement mal, qu'à force, elle ne sentait plus rien.

Quoi qu'il en soit, sa belle-famille, y compris Christian, s'assurèrent qu'elle soit bien prise en charge et dans les meilleurs conditions.

Un médecin l'ausculta, et lui administra un antalgique. Épuisée par la douleur, elle s'endormit tranquillement avec Christian à ses côtés, lui tenant la main. Il avait l'air désemparé. Comme le jour où Teddy est venu au monde. J'ai l'impression de revivre le même scénario.

\- Maman! Avec tout ça je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire bonjour!

\- Christian, c'est normal! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Après lui avoir raconté l'histoire, elle commenta:

\- C'est étrange. Ça doit être du surmenage, ou une baisse soudaine de sucre.

\- En plus, je lui avait dit de se reposer!

\- Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'Ana en fait toujours trop. Elle fait tout pour sa famille.

\- Oui, et même un peu trop!

\- Et sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne l'aides pas trop avec tes sauts d'humeurs.

\- Maman!

\- N'est pas cet air innocent, comme si tu ne le savais pas!

\- Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce qu'on te dit, et surtout venant de la part d'Eliott!

\- Tu sais Christian, je n'ai pas besoin d'Eliott pour te connaître!

Ils se mirent à rire. Puis, il enlaça sa mère.

\- Merci maman d'être toujours là pour nous.

\- Je le serai toujours!

* * *

A son réveil, elle vit son petit bout de chou, l'amour de sa vie. Il était dans les bras de Mia. Ana se releva. Une grimace accompagna ce changement de position . Au même moment, Christian passa le pas de la porte avec des cafés à la main. Voyant sa femme se relever avec difficulté, il posa rapidement les cafés sur la table et se précipita pour l'aider.

\- Christian, tu me stresses plus qu'autres choses !

\- Elle a raison, rajouta Mia, tu nous stresses TOUS !

\- Bon, c'est bon, toi, n'en rajoute pas !

\- Tu vois, tu m'agresses ! Tu es sûr que tu as besoin de café !

Ana se mit à rire, ce que se mit à reproduire Teddy immédiatement. Christian, hébété, se calma aussitôt.

\- C'est fou comment un bébé peut avoir une influence positive sur toi.

Mia regarda Teddy, lui sourit et lui tendit la main :

\- Tape moi en 5 !

Ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il est intelligent votre bébé. On se demande de qui il peut tenir ?

\- Très drôle, répondit Christian. Où est Ethan et les parents ?

En déposant Teddy dans les bras de sa maman, elle répondit à son frère :

\- Alors... papa et maman sont allés voir le médecin, et je pense qu'ils y sont toujours, ou sinon sur le chemin du retour, ils ont trouvés une chambre de garde.

\- Épargne moi les détails !

\- Moi, je trouve ça drôle, rajouta Ana. Regarde, même ton fils le dit !

\- Alors, si il le dit !

Il embrassa son fils, puis, sa femme. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es radieuse aujourd'hui !

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! ….Teddy peux-tu arrêter de bouger s'il te plaît ?

\- Donne le moi !

\- Tu vas dans les bras de papa ?

Tout content, il tendit les bras vers son père. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue. Puis, son regard se porta sur sa merveilleuse femme. Il lui caressa la main. Même ça, il arrive à le faire sensuellement.

\- Je t'aime tellement mon amour. J'ai eu si peur !

\- Je sais. Regarde, maintenant ça va mieux. Je suis entre de bonne main.

\- Oui ! Mais tu me connais, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Et encore plus quand il s'ait de ma famille.

\- Et dire qu'auparavant, tu n'étais pas tellement ravi à cette idée !

\- Tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur !

\- Et je suis la première ravie !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai te prendre là tout de suite, déchirer ta chemise et te pénétrer sans interruption !

\- Et moi donc ! Ta main me caressant me donne pleins d'idées !

\- Savez-vous que je suis toujours là !

\- Comme quoi ? continua Christian.

\- Je ne sais pas. Comme dans un endroit plus au sud, très sensible !

\- Mmmmm !

\- D'accord, je crois qu'ils m'ont vraiment oublié. Bon bah, je vais aller voir si Ethan a trouvé les préservatifs. Avec un peu de chance, il y en aura un peu pour vous. Bref, ne vous dérangez pas, je connais la sortie.

\- Dommage qu'il y est Teddy, souffla Ana.

\- Je crois que ça peut s'arranger ! Je crois que mes parents sont dans les parages !

\- Quels parents nous faisons ?

\- De très bon parents, prononça Mme Grey, juste en arrivant dans la chambre.

Elle était accompagné de son mari et du médecin.

\- Merci maman, remercia Christian. Alors ?

\- Je vais laisser le médecin t'expliquer !

\- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

\- Je vais laisser le médecin t'expliquer !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Désolé pour le retard, mais les études en laissent pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! Je prend toujours autant de plaisir à les lire, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

– Bonjour Madame Grey, je suis le docteur Williams. Après examen, il se trouve que votre bébé présente des symptômes assez préoccupants.

– C'est-à- dire ? Demande Christian

– Même en étant qu'à votre dernier trimestre, le bébé se présente déjà en position pour pouvoir sortir !

Christian et Ana commencèrent à blêmir. Ce regardant dans les yeux, leur regard en disait long.

– Que faut-il faire ?

– Rester le plus longtemps possible allongé !

– Tout le temps ?

– Oui, c'est la seule chance pour que votre bébé naisse dans les meilleures conditions et que la grossesse arrive à terme.

– Christian, comment on va s'organiser ? Toi, avec ton travail, moi avec le mien, et Teddy ?

Tout s'enchaînèrent dans la tête d'Ana. Les problèmes allaient commencer. Mais qui de mieux pour relativiser dans ces moment-là ?

– Voit le bon côté des choses ! Pour une fois, tu vas te reposer. Et que de mieux qu'un lit pour s'amuser quand le cœur t'en dit ?

– Merci Kate ! Ça m'aide énormément !

– A ton service !

– Christian, comment on va faire ?

– On va y arriver ! On s'en n'est toujours bien sorti !

Le médecin sorti de la chambre, et croisant dans le pas de la porte, le papa d'Ana. Il se dirigea directement vers sa fille.

– Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ?

– Ça va papa, ne t'inquiète pas

Puis, il releva la tête et serra la main à son gendre qui était de l'autre côté du lit.

– Bonjour Christian,

– Bonjour Monsieur Steele

– Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Ray. J'ai l'impression de prendre 10 ans à chaque fois !

– J'essaierai

– Et où est mon petit fils préféré ?

– Papa, tu n'en a qu'un !

– Oui, mais lui, il ne le sait pas !

Teddy était dans les bras de son grand-père. Il était calme. Vu les mouvements de la journée, il était épuisé le petit bout de chou. Ray le prit dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il est content à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle personne le prend. Tout comme Ray. Ana ne l'a jamais vu aussi heureux que lorsqu'il avait Teddy dans les bras.

\- Alors qu'est ce que le médecin a dit ? continua Ray.

\- Le bébé est impatient de sortir, et même un peu trop, lui réponda sa fille.

\- 'veux descendre !

\- Ah excuse moi Teddy, c'est vrai tu n'es plus un bébé.

Teddy, à peine a-t-il posé le pied par terre, qu'il couru dans toute la chambre, essayant même de grimper au lit. Ana le regarda avec attention, mais quand son regard se tourna vers son mari, elle comprit qu'il était vraiment inquiét. Pour preuve, il ne suivait pas Teddy du regard, afin de le surveiller, mais il avait plutôt un regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Chéri, commença Ana, tout va bien allé. Je suis dans de bonne main. Bon, pas aussi bonne que les tiennes, mais...

\- Bon, je crois que c'est le moment pour vous laisser. Teddy, tu viens ! J'ai vu un marchand de glace en bas , tu vas adorer !

\- 'veux glace papy !

Il tendit les bras à Teddy, qui grimpa aussitôt

\- Hop là, qu'est ce que tu deviens lourd ma parole !

\- Et oui, j'ai 3 ans !

\- Et oui, tu grandis vite.

Et ils continuèrent leur conversation d'homme dans le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- Enfin seul ! ça fait du bien quand même. Christian, je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

\- Je me fais toujour du soucis pour toi. Même quand tout va bien.

\- Ce n'est pas épuisant à la longue.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la lèvre, puis un peu plus longuement.

\- Christian, on ne peut pas faire ça ici !

\- Oui, je le sais. Et je ne le permettrais pas dans ton état. Mais ça te laisse un avant gout de ce que tu vas manquer pendant ces deux prochaines semaines.

\- Merci Christian, ça me réconforte énormément.

Mais, pour se vanger, elle l'embrasse encore plus profondément. Puis, caressa gentiment son torse pour enfin descendre dans une partie plus en bas.

\- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est...

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas un hôtel aussi !

\- Nous ne faisons rien de compromettant, s'excusa Ana

Puis, elle glissa à l'oreille de son mari :

\- Toi aussi, pendant deux semaines...

Ils reprirent tout les deux leur esprits.

\- Bonjour Docteur, commença Christian, nous nous sommes déjà vu auparavant ?

\- Je suis le docteur Bartley !

\- Il y a trois ans...

\- Non, je ne vois pas

\- Ma femme s'était fait agressée...

\- Quelque chose comme ça je m'en serais rappeler

\- J'étais le mari surprotecteur, pratiquement évervant, et vous n'arrietiez pas de me fusiliier du regard...

\- Ah oui, ça me revient maintenant... mais je me souvenais très bien de vous, dit-elle en s'approchant d'Ana, c'est juste que je voulais que ces mots sortent de votre bouche.

Puis, elle adressa un petit clin d'oeil amical à Ana.

\- Alors, Mme Grey ! Votre bébé est en bonne forme, c'est juste qu'il est impatient de sortir. Donc, si vous êtes raisonnale, il ne faut pas être debout plsu de 2 heures par jour. Je sais, c'est peu ! Mais vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix.

\- Je l'entend bien, répondit Ana.

\- Et sachant qu'elle n'est pas raisonnable ?

\- C'est vous le mari ! Mettez à jour votre côté protecteur !

\- Si il n'y a que ça ! Merci docteur.

\- Je vous laisse, je reviens dans quelques heures pour signer vos papaiers de sortie.

\- Christian, c'est quoi ce sourir ?

\- Laisser mon côté protecteur agir ?! Ça ne t'inspire rien ?

\- Si, même un peu trop.

 _Deux heures plus tard_

Christian eétait assis à côté du lit, feuilletant des dossiers. C'est vrai qu'avec toute cette agitation, il avait du laisser des affaires en plan. Donc il était tout à fait normal, après la tempète, que Christian finisse son business. Pendant ce temps là, Ana en avait profité pour faire une petite sieste, bien méritée.

A son réveil, elle vit Christian, travaillant sur ces dossiers. Ils se regardèrent et il ne faut pas moins de 3 secondes pour qu'il l'embrasse.

\- Coucou, mon coeur ! Tu sais que tu ronfles

\- Ton romantisme m'étonnera toujours. Pour te faire pardonner, peux tu aller me chercher une tisane s'il te plait ?

\- Me faire pardonner ? Tu ronfles, c'est juste une constatation. Tu devrais être flatté, ça signifie que je t'observe.

\- Oh oui, je suis extrêmement flatté ? ironisa-t-elle

\- J'ai compris...je vais te chercher ta tisane

\- Merci.

En le regardant s'éloigner, et profitant quand même du beau spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, elle se disait que tout était plus simple désormais. Elle pouvait maintenant gagner contre son mari, avoir le dernier mot. Depuis, qu'il est papa, il est davantage attentionné et moins dominateur. Et en y repensant, cette histoire d'enfant, ce n'était pas gagné au départ. Mais avec le recul, c'est la meilleur chose qu'ils nous soient arrivé. En pensant à son bébé, il eut envie d'appeller son père.

\- Ray, c'est Ana.

\- Tu es toujours à l'hôpital ma chérie.

\- Oui, normalement le docteur ne doit pas tarder. Mais comment va mon petit ange ?

\- Il va bien. Il s'est endormi comme une masse. Qu'est ce qu'il est adorable.

\- Merci papa

\- Voulez-vous passer à la maison ce soir ? Je serez ravi de vous accueillir. Ça vous épargnera la route

\- Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup. Je propose à Christian et je te rap...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dois me proposer ?

Elle met sa main sur le téléphone, dans l'optique que son père n'entende pas.

\- Ray nous propose d'aller chez lui ce soir.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Quoi ? Tu acceptes ?

\- Tu croyais que j'allais refuser ?

\- Bah vu ma réaction...oui !

En se rapprochant de sa femme, très doucement, effleurant ces lèvres :

\- Je change...et dans tous les domaines.

Elle sourit.

\- Tu ne me crois pas, continua Christian. Je peux te le prouver.

Il s'installa sur le lit. Il s'allonga sur sa femme, avec ces deux bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Ainsi, il ne s'appuya pas sur elle. Avec ces genoux, ils écartent délicatement ces jambes. Ana commença à sentir une chaleur parcourir son corps.

\- Et après ?

\- Après, je t'embrasse là (montrant le cou), là (désignant la clavicule) et là (entre les seins) et puis encore là !

Sa femme entama des petits balancements des hanches.

\- Dis donc chéri ! Je t'existe.

\- Votre femme oui, mais pas moi.

\- Docteur, nous ne vous avons pas vu entrer, dit Ana toute gênée.

\- Je constate !

Elle ajoute :

\- Je suppose que vous faisiez rien de mal ?

\- Rien de mal ? Avec nous, c'est plus du bien !

\- Christian ! s'offusqua Ana

\- Monsieur Grey, pouvez vous descendre du lit ?

\- Si vous insistez !


End file.
